Lessons Learned
by coldfusion9797
Summary: With a bit of alcohol in the mix, Dean and Colby relive old times. Dean/Colby.


**AN: Set after the episode that aired in Australia on 30.04.18. This story has nothing to do with my other Dean/Colby fics.**

One beer turned into a few which turned into a few more. It probably wasn't a great idea, being drunk around Colby, but then Dean wasn't about to start being sensible now. Besides, it was hard being around him, as much as he was excited about the possibility of having Colby back in his life, it was hard to dissociate him from all the bad stuff that had happened. The accident, rehab, losing his shot at a footy career. Then prison. And all of it so much harder to take because his best mate wasn't there.

But there had been good times too, and yeah, Colby had saved his life the other day, but really it wasn't the first time. He'd have never survived growing up in Mangrove River without the older boy to take care of him.

There was so much between them, so much they needed to talk about, and having his inhibitions lowered might lead to him saying something he'd regret later. But in the end the confidence the alcohol promised, outweighed his need to keep quiet, so he didn't say no to another round.

"I've been going crazy these last few days," he admitted. "Trying to figure out why you'd risk your career for me."

"I might be an arsehole," Colby grinned, "but I would never want you dead."

"You're right," Dean laughed, taking another swig of his beer. "You are an arsehole."

"If you think about it," Colby drawled, well on his way to shit-faced. "I'm probably the biggest arsehole that ever lived. Disappearing from your life like that, never checking if you were okay. It was pretty low."

"Can't argue with that."

"Hey," Colby protested, "you're not supposed to agree with me."

"If the shoe fits..." Dean shrugged.

The stupid, drunk smile disappeared from Colby's face, as his brows knitted together in a frown.

"I mean I wanted to, but..." he trailed off, maybe expecting that Dean would just get it. Dean wasn't going to let him off that easy though.

"But what?" he pushed.

"But I got a new phone...who dis?!" Colby laughed. Dean didn't know why he'd expected anything else. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You haven't changed," he pouted. "Your sense of humour still sucks."

"Yeah, and you're still a whole lot of trouble."

"I think you mean fun."

Colby gave him a thoughtful look.

"Seriously though, I have missed you."

Dean didn't wanna smile but in the end he couldn't help it. He never thought he'd hear those words from Colby, or that he'd be able to share a beer with him again.

"Maybe I missed you too," he admitted.

"We had some good times though, didn't we? Remember that party on the beach? The one when Willow showed up wearing those super tight pants?"

"Man, I had the biggest crush on her."

"I know," Colby said, getting up and coming around to sit beside Dean, slinging an arm around him. Dean let him because he liked the idea of Colby wanting to be closer to him.

"And you remember what else happened that night?"

Of course Dean did, but he didn't want to say it in case it wasn't what Colby was talking about.

Colby answered for him.

"You came to me freaking out..." So he was going in the direction Dean had guessed. Then he leaned in, so his lips were right by Dean's ear. "And I taught you how to kiss."

Having Colby so close, thinking about that night, did something to Dean. His pulse picked up, he was suddenly hyperaware of everywhere they were touching, and when Colby leaned back, Dean didn't want him to go. His hand moved on its own, fastening around Colby's arm, and then they were looking into each other's eyes from only inches apart.

"I could do with a refresher course."

It was corny but he didn't care, especially when Colby suddenly looked as sober as he had all night.

"Then we need to go to the beach right now."

As they headed out of the restaurant, Ziggy's boyfriend was yelling at them that they hadn't paid.

"I'll fix it up tomorrow," Colby called back, as they took off out the door. Dean wouldn't have been able to get away with that, he figured being a cop must let you do stuff like that.

Outside the rush of fresh air made his head spin, in a good way, or maybe it was the company.

"Come on," Colby grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him down the sandy track to the beach.

It was dark, but there was a full moon, and the whole night felt like a crazy dream.

"What did you say to me back then?"

"That I'd never kissed anyone before. I wanted you to tell me if I was any good at it."

"And what did I say?"

"You told me not to hold back. You didn't even hesitate."

"Because that's what mates do, right?"

"No," Dean said. "I don't think they do."

"No..."

Then Colby was kissing him, not slow and precise like when they were kids, stopping regularly to offer pointers, but fast, and messy, and needy. Like this time he wasn't worried about letting Dean know he wanted it.

Dean kissed back for a few reasons, like because it felt good and because he didn't want to let Colby beat him, but mostly because he'd found something again, something that had been missing for a very long time.

When Colby leaned back smiling, still holding Dean's face in his hands, Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this alive. Having Colby close was like a drug, one he was rapidly becoming addicted to again. In the old days, they'd been inseparable.

Under the moonlight, with a cool ocean breeze licking across his skin, it was easy to forget all the bad stuff, especially with Colby holding him like this.

He wondered if Colby felt the same.

"How'd I do?"

"Yeah, I think Willow will be pretty happy with that."

"And what if I don't care what she thinks?"

"Then I'd say it's time we moved onto a more advanced lesson."

Despite Colby's lame sense of humour, Dean had to laugh. But he didn't care that Colby wasn't perfect. All he cared about was the fact that he had Colby back, and this time he planned on keeping him.


End file.
